Una nueva aventura magia y misterios
by TsukiTae9
Summary: Harry Potter y sus amigos han sido asignados a una mision que tienen que llevar a cabo en la casa de Anubis, Fabian y Nina tendran que enfrentar nuevos misterios. Romance, Drama y mucha magia !
1. El misterio y una Mision

**Hola espero que les guste este crossover que hice hace algun tiempo**

**Bueno primero que nada decirles lo usual : Los personajes de las series a continuación no me pertenecen. **

**CHAPTER 1: EL REGRESO Y UNA SORPRESA.**

HARRY: El mundo de la magia ha vuelto a estar en paz , se siente tan bien respirar este aire de tranquilidad.

HERMIONE: Harry si sigues ahí no podremos ir a casa, recuerda que el tren esta a punto de ponerse en marcha, tu también Ron dejen los dos de mirar al cielo como tontos y subamos pronto.

- _**En Londres**_-

En el comedor entra Jerome y Alphie que acaban de llegar para empezar otro año escolar.

FABIAN: Jerome, Alphie… Como están han sido unas vacaciones muy largas.

ALPHIE: Si pero han sido refrescantes, Jerome y yo hemos visitado la playa muy a menudo.

JEROME: Y a Alphie lo han rechazado las mujeres a menudo también.

*Empiezan a reir *

VICTOR: Haber si dejan de andar riéndose, y se ponen a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones que por cierto han cambiado de lugares esta vez, ya que hay nuevos alumnos, por lo tanto en 1 hora verán colgadas la hoja con sus respectivos compañeros. (Dicho esto Victor se va a su oficina).

FABIAN: Se siente bien que te regañen después de las vacaciones.

ALPHIE: Despues de lo de Vera esta mas gruñon que de costumbre jaja

MARA: Fabian! *Lo besa* Te he extrañado mucho. En verdad

JEROME: Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de llenarnos de lo cursi que esta el comedor.

ALPHIE: Si es cierto, nos vemos en una hora .

FABIAN: Mara, como te fueron tus vacaciones?

Mara: Muy bien tengo tanto que contarte, pero antes subiré a mi habitación a instalarme y asi poder contarte mejor, adem…

FABIAN: Mara , Victor dijo que nos cambiaran de habitaciones y que todavía no están asignadas asi que por eso nadie ha ido a su habitación aun.

UNA HORA DESPUES….

VICTOR: Por fin esta la lista de sus compañeros de habitación, se las dire asi que presten atención, esta totalmente prohibido cambiarse de habitaciones, se las dire a los presentes y los que vayan llegando podrán ir a mi oficina o preguntarle a Trudy que tiene otra copia de la lista.

PATRICIA: Bueno ya diganos.

JOY: Si queremos ir a descansar un poco y ordenar nuestros cuartos.

VICTOR: Señorita Joy recién acaba de llegar de vacaciones y ya quiere descansar? Espero que pueda descansar porque a partir de mañana tendrán intensas clases .

MARA: Puede decirnos las habitaciones?

VICTOR: Como decía ire asignándolos…

TRUDY: Disculpa Victor , acaban de llegar 5 jovenes asi que los pase…

VICTOR: Ah ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes, bueno si no hay nadie mas que interrumpa le dire sus compañeros de cuarto:

Hab 1: Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, Anton Mirred.

Hab 2: Harry James Potter, Eddie Miller , Fabian Rutter .

Hab 3: Ronald Weasley, Deyvid Belltrum, Jhosep Loise .

RON: Nos separaron

HARRY : No te preocupes Ron, nos veremos fuera de clases, ademas si hay una araña puedes llamarme y podre ir a matarla jaja

RON: No es broma Harry .

VICTOR: Las habitaciones de las mujeres han sido divididas asi:

Hab 1: Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, Hannah Abbot

Hab 2: Patricia Williamson, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood

Hab 3: Amber Millington, Hermione Granger , Nina Martin

Dicho esto me retiro y ya saben las reglas y los que no preguntenle a los demas.

PATRICIA: Amber escuche bien? Nina volverá

AMBER: Si me pregunto como estará y porque tarda tanto.

FABIAN: -_Nina volverá, pensé que jamas volveria a verla , ella se fue sin decirme nada , ahora estoy con Mara me pregunto que sentiré cuando la vea, o que le dire-_

MARA: Te ocurre algo Fabs?

FABIAN: No no , subiré a mi habitación.

HERMIONE: No entiendo porque tengo que actuar normal , yo soy normal.

HARRY: Recuerda que estamos en una misión Hermione, ellos son muggles no tienen que darse cuenta de nada.

HERMIONE: Esta bien, por lo menos voy a estudiar mucho este año.

RON: Y te alegras por eso, Harry si eso es ser normal, nos descubrirán muy rápido.

Este es el primer capitulo , no me maten porfavor, cual será la misión de Harry? Que pasara con el regreso de Nina a la casa de Anubis?


	2. Nina vuelve

**Hola de nuevo con el Crossover ….**

**Bueno otra vez : Los personajes de las series a continuación no me pertenecen. **

**CHAPTER 2: Nina vuelve**

NINA: Es maravilloso volver , se siente como si los recuerdos fueran frescos aun.

*Nina mira a su alrededor y se pierde en sus pensamientos, piensa en que hara cuando vea a sus amigos y se emociona por eso, pero es interrumpida por una persona.*

HARRY: Disculpa me perdi, podrias decirme como volver a la casa de Anubis?

NINA: Claro voy para alla, pero déjame decirte que si Victor te encuentra caminando por las afueras del internado nos castigaran.

HARRY: Vamos entonces.

NINA: Es por aquí.

*Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron buscan a Harry dentro de la casa*

HERMIONE: Donde pudo haberse metido, le dije claramente que estuviéramos juntos.

RON: Seguro salio a caminar… Mira Hermione alla viene.

HERMIONE: Quien es ella?

RON: No se , si no lo recuerdas, soy nuevo al igual que tu jajaja

HERMIONE: Se ve sonriente.

*Harry y Nina entran a la casa *

HERMIONE: En donde te metiste? Estabamos muy preocupados Potter.

HARRY: Sali a caminar un rato, no crei que por salir 30 minutos podrias enojarte asi.

RON: Dejala Harry ya sabes como es, y quien es tu amiga?

HARRY: Bueno es , es - _en realidad no le pregunte- _

NINA: Soy Nina, Nina Martin mucho gusto y disculpen subiré a mi habitación estoy algo cansada por el viaje.

HERMIONE: - _algo cansada por el viaje, se nota que quiere lucirse con Harry- _

HARRY: Hermione que te pasa.

HERMIONE: No me pasa nada, callense los dos, y váyanse a sus cuartos a descansar.

RON: Pero yo no dije nada. Vamonos Harry, mujeres , cada dia están mas locas.

HERMIONE: Ron no me hagas castigarte otra vez .

- **En el comedor a la hora de la cena -**

AMBER: No vi a Nina por ningún lado , quizá no vendrá este año .

FABIAN: Era de esperarse.

HARRY : Dijeron Nina? Es que yo…

*Es interrumpido por un grito efusivo*

NINA: Amber!

AMBER: Nina ¡!

TODOS: Nina!

PATRICIA: Nosotros pensábamos que no vendrías.

HERMIONE: -_ni que fuera tan importante-_

LUNA: Her quien es ella?

HERMIONE: Una entrometida *en voz baja*

NINA: Eddie , Joy, Jerome, Alphie, Mara, Fabian! Los extrañe tanto a todos.

MARA: Nosotros también Nina –_ solo no te acerques a mi Fabian, no existe mas Fabina por esta casa- _

FABIAN: Nina yo, tu, estas aquí , pensé que jamas volveria a verte.

HARRY: Sientate aquí hay un asiento libre *señalando su costado derecho*

NINA: Gracias Harry!

HERMIONE: Ya termine la cena, será mejor ir a descansar. –_No soporto estar mas aquí- _

_*_se levanta y se retira a lo que Luna despiediendose también la sigue*

HARRY: *en voz baja* Que le sucede?

RON: No tengo idea ha estado de mal humor hoy, seguro leera uno de sus libros y se le pasara.

HARRY: Si tienes razón.

JEROME: Cuentame Mara , como te sientes con el regreso de Nina.

JOY: *Mirandolo con ojos de muerte* Jerome!

NINA: Me parece tan emocionante volver a sentarme aquí con ustedes , claro aunque veo que somos mas.

HARRY: Si lo dices por nosotros, entonces somos muchos mas .

RON: Se ve que eres muy querida aquí.

FABIAN: - _El por que la conoce?_

NINA: Fabian tenemos tanto que hablar ¡!

MARA: Mucho que hablar de hecho.

TRUDY: Sera mejor que se vayan a dormir, Victor esta de muy mal humor y ya es muy tarde.

NINA: Trudy tiene razón.. *se levanta* Fabian nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar

FABIAN: Si ya veo

PATRICIA: Nina vamos, tienes tanto que contarnos.

NINA: claro que si, vamos.

AMBER: *en voz baja* Sibuna regresa! Sibuna regresa !

**-En la noche, habitación 3-**

NINA: Patricia, me siento muy feliz de verte.

PATRICIA: Oye Nina , no se como tomaras lo que te voy a decir…

AMBER: Shhh Patricia, Nina tiene cosas que hacer y hay cosas que todavía no debe saber , al menos por nosotras no.

NINA: Que cosas?

HERMIONE: Podrian hacer algo de silencio , estoy leyendo.

PATRICIA: Lo siento *en voz baja* parece que tenemos otra Mara

NINA: jajajaja chicas las extrañe!

PATRICIA : Yo me voy a dormir hasta mañana chicas!

AMBER Y NINA: Hasta mañana.

HERMIONE: Disculpen pero yo tengo que estudiar.

AMBER: Malas vibras por aquí, no deberías renegar tanto, te saldrán arrugas.

HERMIONE: No deberían hablar tanto que…

VICTOR: Ya son las 10, tienen 5 minutos exactos, y luego quiero escuchar un alfiler... caer.

AMBER: Lo extrañaba

NINA: Tambien extrañaba esas palabras jajaja

HERMIONE: Ya duérmanse

AMBER: Arrugas muchas arrugas Rene

HERMIONE: Rene? Mi nombre es Hermione

AMBER: Renegona por eso lo dije.

HERMIONE: - _me gustaría poder hacerles un inmovilus-_

NINA: Perdonanos Hermione, no nos hemos visto y la verdad estoy feliz de ver a mis amigos.

HERMIONE: No tienen razón, disculpen ustedes , estoy algo estresada.

NINA: Vayamos a dormir ya … Victor nos castigara si nos escucha.

AMBER: Desde cuando te preocupa?

- Al dia siguiente-

FABIAN: Nina siéntate aquí

NINA: Como antes? *se sienta*

FABIAN: Como antes * sonríe*

LUNA: Oye Hermione como te llevas con tus compañeras de habitación?

HERMIONE: Debo admitir que en un principio, Nina no me caia muy bien, pero ahora veo que no es mala persona.

LUNA: Ademas de que parece que tiene algo que ver con el tal Fabian

HERMIONE : Si

*Entra Mara al salón*

MARA: Fabian *enojada al ver que Nina se sienta junto a el*

FABIAN: Mara disculpa es que tenemos tanto que conversar.

MARA: Espero que sea solo eso

NINA: Que sucede Fabian?

FABIAN: No importa Nina , no pasa nada

DAPHNE: Bueno jóvenes, comenzaremos hoy la clase, hablando sobre la lógica de Aristoteles.

No si antes mencionarles, que habrá un concurso en la biblioteca, se juntaran de grupos de 2 e iran después de clases a escoger 2 libros para cada grupo sobre el tema que decidan.

FABIAN: Haras grupo conmigo?

NINA: Si por supuesto

*Harry y Ronald entran a clases *

DAPHNE: Potter y Weasley llegando tarde el primer dia de clases. Como castigo yo les elegiré sus compañeras de grupo.

Potter tu trabajaras con la señorita Chang y usted señor Weasley trabajaras con Milington.

HERMIONE: Ni modo seras mi compañera de grupo Luna?

LUNA: Claro ya no hay mas opciones o si?

- En la biblioteca -

HARRY: No he encontrado ninguna pista.

CHO: De que hablas Harry?

HARRY : de nada , no me hagas caso

*Hermione los ve desde lejos *

LUNA: Si Harry no fuera tan ciego, se daría cuenta de lo que sientes por el. Y eso que usa lentes.

HERMIONE: Luna que dices, Harry es mi amigo

LUNA: Quisieras que no fuera asi verdad?

HERMIONE: Que me dices tu Luna? Crees que no veo que te gusta Ron?

LUNA: Pongamonos a estudiar *avergonzada*

HERMIONE: Claro el estudio , buena excusa.

*Por otro lado Fabian busca un libro junto con Nina*

NINA: Fabian mira…

FABIAN: Sobre la piedra filosofal? Crees que sea verdad?

NINA: No lo se, con todo lo que hemos pasado no estoy segura jaja

FABIAN: Escojemos este libro?

NINA: Esta bien, Agarra 2 libros sobre el mismo tema y se va a registrarlos.

*Mara se acerca a Fabian*

MARA: Ya le dijiste?

FABIAN: Decirle? No he tenido tiempo Mara

MARA: *ve que Nina se acerca y besa a Fabian*

NINA: Fabian!

FABIAN: Nina yo … este yo

MARA: Nina, Fabian y yo estamos desde que tu te fuiste, espero no te moleste.

NINA: No Mara, solo me molesta que nadie me lo haya dicho.

*Sale corriendo de la biblioteca*

FABIAN: No debiste hacer eso Mara


	3. Un nuevo romance

**Hola tratando de subir los episodios que ya tengo preparados del Crossover….**

**Y como siempre es clásico … Los personajes de las series a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de cada autora correspondiente.**

**CHAPTER 3: Un nuevo romance?**

FABIAN: Mara no debiste hacer eso , yo debía hablar con Nina primero…

*Sale de la biblioteca*

CHO: Parece que hubo un triangulo amoroso, pobre chica, se lo merece no debe quitarle los novios a las personas.

HARRY: No creo que ella sea de esas personas, a mi me cayo bien , ire a ver que paso.

CHO: Pero Harry, nosotros tenemos que…

*Harry sale de la biblioteca y va en busca de Nina*

HERMIONE: Que paso Luna?

LUNA: No se parece que Harry salio corriendo.

HERMIONE: Sera que Cho habrá hecho algo para molestarlo?

LUNA: Seguro, Cho es de esas que son muy tranquilitas pero en realidad son las peores.

*Harry encuentra a Nina debajo de la escalera*

HARRY: *Saca un pañuelo y le seca las lagrimas a Nina*

NINA: *llorando* Lo siento en realidad no quería que nadie me viera asi, vine desde tan lejos para verlo, me ausente 1 semestre porque mi abuela habia fallecido, pensé mucho en el , le envie una carta y vengo ilusionada pensando en que el estaría feliz de verme y en que estaría esperándome y ahora resulta que esta con mi amiga Mara.

HARRY: *la abraza* No llores, mejor hay que sonreir y pensar que hay mejores cosas por que sonreir, dices que tu abuela fallecio no? Yo no tengo familia, mis padres murieron, no tengo abuelos, mis tios no me quieren , y mi padrino la única persona , mi única familia sobreviviente fue asesinado. Pero tengo algo por sonreir, como esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes .

NINA: Tienes razón, hay peores cosas en esta vida. Quieres ser mi compañero de asiento?

HARRY: Claro .

RON: Aquí estabas, Hermione lleva buscándote todo el dia, acaso quieres que me mate?

HARRY: Lo siento, Nos vemos Nina.

- **En la sala de estudios-**

JOY: Parece que Nina , no pierde el tiempo, yo que tu lo cuido Mara.

MARA: No creo que Nina me lo quite Joy , yo amo a Fabian , y el a mi estoy segura –_eso creo-_

HERMIONE: Has visto a Harry? Luna lo he buscado todo el dia también y no esta, Cho me dijo que salio corriendo de la biblioteca.

LUNA: Ahí viene con Ron

HERMIONE: Harry! Donde estuviste? Te estuve buscando todo el dia!

HARRY: Aquí estoy dime

RON: Lo encontré y estaba muy bien acompañado *dijo pícaramente*

LUNA: *lo mira con furia* Ron! , Hermione vamos a seguir buscando libros…

HERMIONE: Si Luna vamos *sale casi al borde de las lagrimas*

RON: Mujeres! Quien las entiende…

*Por otro lado*

FABIAN: Nina! Tenemos que hablar!

NINA: Si es cierto Fabian, mira lee esto *le muestra el libro en donde hay una nota*

FABIAN: *lee* El secreto de la vida eterna se encuentra en aquella receta de la piedra filosofal, solo alguien de corazón puro podrá encontrarlo, solo alguien de corazón valiente defenderlo, y alguien de corazón fuerte combatirlo.

NINA: Lo ves es la piedra filosofal, sabes algo de eso?

FABIAN: Si según lo que se , es una piedra que posee el poder de darte la vida eterna.

NINA: Eso es , mataremos 2 pajaros de un tiro con eso, investigaremos si la piedra filosofal existe y haremos un trabajo de investigación.

FABIAN: Nina sobre Mara…

NINA: No me expliques –_No sabes cuanto me dolio- _Lo entiendo

-**Al dia siguiente-**

AMBER: Muy bien Ronald, hagamos una investigación sobre la moda.

RON: La moda? Puedes decirme Ron

AMBER: Ron? Roni asi te queda mejor

RON: Roni?

AMBER: Mira podemos hacer un desfile y tu seras mi modelo

*ve a luna entrar*

RON: Luna, como va tu trabajo con Hermione

LUNA: Bien Ron de hecho esta llendo por buen camino.

AMBER: Roni, te pondré tan sexy que seras el mas envidiado de la escuela

LUNA: Roni? *enojada*

AMBER: Si , Roni, *dirigiéndose a Ron* Roni vamos a seguir viendo mas cosas *se lo lleva del brazo*

LUNA: Roni? Le dice roni a mi Ron? *se dice a si misma*

HERMIONE: Que pasa Lu

LUNA: Esa tal Ambar le dijo Roni a mi Ron

HERMIONE: Amber? Pero y eso que tiene que ver

LUNA: Si vieras como lo miraba

*Entran Harry y Nina a clases*

HARRY: Sentemonos aquí Nina

NINA: Gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi.

HARRY : *sonrojado* uhmm de nada

HERMIONE: Hola Harry, hola Nina! Se sentaran juntos *dice algo nerviosa*

NINA: Si Hermione, el me invito *sonrie*

HARRY: Si por algún motivo esta chica me cae muy bien

*Fabian se da cuenta de que Nina se ha sentado junto con Harry*

FABIAN: Porque Nina se habrá sentado con el? *dice en voz baja*

AMBER: *lo sorprende* Tu tienes novia Fabian, ella esta dolida y Harry es un buen partido, solo míralo, sus ojos , claro que no es tan guapo como mi Roni.

FABIAN: *triste* -_sera que a Nina le gusta el- _


	4. Las lagrimas de Hermione

**Continuando con la historia , si hay alguna duda háganmelo saber porfis.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen .**

**CHAPTER 4: **

NINA: Me parece que a Hermione no le agrado la idea de que nos sentaramos juntos.

HARRY: No lo creo , ella es una buena amiga y persona.

NINA: Si lo se, puedo verlo con solo mirarla

*Al termino de la clase*

NINA: Vamos Harry *riéndose de el ya que se habia quedado dormido en clase*

FABIAN: Nina espera! *la detiene por el brazo*

NINA: Que pasa Fabian? *hacia Harry* Harry podrias dejarnos a solas un momento?

HARRY: Claro no hay problema.

HERMIONE: Vamos Harry?

HARRY: si

*Nina y Fabian se quedan solos*

FABIAN: Nina yo, no se como decirlo, te gusta el chico nuevo? *pregunto nervioso*

NINA: Es solo un amigo Fabian, pero si podría llegar a gustarme es tan educado y atento.

FABIAN: -_lo sabia- _

NINA: No tienes nada mas que decirme? Entonces me voy

*sale con mucha prisa tratando de alcanzar a Harry*

MARA: Que pasa amor?

FABIAN: No nada Mara , yo tengo que decirte algo *muy serio*

PATRICIA: Los interrumpo? Es solo que me gustaría hablar con Fabian un momento…

MARA: Si esta bien , supongo *dirigiéndose a Joy* vamos Joy?

JOY: Si vamos, tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntas después de todo .

MARA: Si *salen del salón*

FABIAN: Patricia que pasa?

PATRICIA: Tienes que terminar con Mara. Tu estas enamorado de Nina y ella de ti, si sigues quedándote , el nuevo te la robara.

FABIAN: Lo se y eso pienso hacer Patricia no te preocupes.

- **En el cuarto de Nina -**

FABIAN: Nina ya busque mas información sobre la piedra filosofal.

NINA: Haber vamos a ver que dice *leyendo* tiene algo que ver con el elixir verdad?

FABIAN: Si y parece que la receta esta escondida en esta casa.

*Alguien entra al cuarto*

AMBER: Nina , Fabian, que esta escondido en esta casa?

NINA: Amber creo que SIBUNA esta de vuelta otra vez…

FABIAN: *haciendo la seña de Sibuna* SIBUNA?

NINA Y AMBER: SIBUNA!

*Hermione entra en la habitación*

HERMIONE: Que están haciendo?

NINA: No es nada Her de hecho ya nos vamos.

- **En la habitación de Harry** -

RON: Esa chica Amber , hace maravillas conmigo jaja

HARRY: Sabes Ron.. Ella es tan linda, me hace feliz, puedo ser feliz con su sonrisa, cuando me mira, por como ella es misteriosa, como si algo de ella me atrajera.

RON: Estas enamorado.

HARRY: La conozco recién, eso no es posible.

RON: Pero es amor a primera vista. *lo mira pícaramente* pídele que sea tu novia.

HARRY: No como crees… recién la conozco…

*Fabian entra en la habitación*

FABIAN: Disculpa quiero descansar…

HARRY: Si ya salgo

RON: Vas a declararte?

FABIAN: *enojado* No te atrevas a acercarte a Nina.

HARRY: porque? Nina no es de tu propiedad. *sale de la habitación*

FABIAN: - _tengo que hacer algo si no pronto me quitaran a Nina y eso no lo puedo permitir , tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella-_

*Hermione se encuentra pensativa*

JEROME: Hola Hermione, Luna me dijo que te diera este libro , es sobre su trabajo.

HERMIONE: Gracias Jerome verdad?

JEROME: si. *mira a Hermione y se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando* Oye Hermione, te sucede algo?

HERMIONE: No nada solo recordé algunas cosas…

JEROME: -_Se ve tan linda e inofensiva, quiero besarla, no no Jerome que piensas- _

HERMIONE: Que pasa?

JEROME: *Se acerca y sin darse cuenta toca sus labios contra los de Hermione y le da un profundo beso*

*Hermione nunca habia recibido un beso, y ese beso se sinto calido y romántico, ella no quería corresponderle, pero no pudo evitarlo, sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba sumergida en el calido beso de Jerome*

JEROME: Disculpa yo…

HERMIONE: No no discúlpame tu , es que no debimos…

JOY: Jerome!

*Joy quien los observo en aquella escena romántica, con mucho enojo y mirándolos a los dos sale de la casa de Anubis*

HERMIONE: No , corre Jerome, ve tras ella, lo nuestro fue…

JEROME: No Hermione, no correré tras ella, ese beso fue muy lindo, solo quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo.

HERMIONE: Pero Jerome…

JEROME: Piensalo Hermione…

*Fabian encuentra a Nina en la biblioteca*

FABIAN: Nina , al fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando, quería que supieras que voy a terminar con Mara.

NINA: Espera , y eso porque?

FABIAN: Te amo Nina, no puedo estar asi sin poder pensarte ni mirarte..

*Fabian sorprende a Nina con un beso, Nina le corresponde, pero a los segundos decide rechazarlo*

NINA: *Bofetea a Fabian* No Fabian no puedes hacer eso… Podrias lastimar a Mara, además tu y yo no hemos aclarado nada. Lo siento Fabian tengo que irme. *Sale corriendo*

FABIAN: Ese beso demostró que aun me ama.

*Luna y Ron conversan*

LUNA: Ron, no he visto a Hermione por ningún lado.

RON: Yo tampoco, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Luna tu estas muy bonita hoy…

LUNA: * Se sonroja* Ron hace tiempo yo quería decirte que…

*Amber los interrumpe*

AMBER: Roni estabas aquí… vámonos Roni, la moda no espera …

RON: Esta bien *se dirige a Luna* Despues conversamos Luna*


	5. Hermione se una a sibuna

Hola siguiendo con los capítulos que ya había escrito, es por ello que los estoy subiendo rápido.

Bueno como siempre decirles que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen .

**CHAPTER 5: Hermione se une a Sibuna**

HARRY: Hola Ron, has visto a Hermione? Ha estado muy rara estos días y me gustaría saber la razón, ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme.

RON: Bueno ya sabes como son las mujeres, Amber a mi no me deja solo ni un momento, oye por cierto, averiguaste algo sobre la piedra filosofal?

HARRY: Si, creo que el elixir para hacer la piedra se encuentra en esta casa, el problema es que no se donde buscarlo.

*Aparece Cho*

CHO: Harry por fin te encuentro, no hemos avanzado nada sobre nuestro trabajo, ni siquiera el tema sobre el que lo vamos hacer. Por cierto Ron que tema haras?

RON: Moda

HARRY Y CHO: Moda!

HARRY: jajajajaja que lindo tema .

CHO: No te burles Harry, al menos el tiene un tema.

- **En los pasillos-**

NINA: Fabian me beso , no puedo creerlo, como se atreve a besarme si el tiene novia.

AMBER: Vamos Nina, es obvio que al verte no pudo evitar enamorarse de ti otra vez.

NINA: Pero el esta con Mara, además como puedes llamarlo amor si el no pudo esperarme.

AMBER: Nina creo que deberías hablarlo con el y aclarar las cosas. Por cierto *sonrio* He notado que el nuevo te mira mucho*

NINA: Quien?

AMBER: Harry… , y déjame decirte que no esta nada mal, de hecho esta muy bien jajaja.

NINA: Eres tan graciosa Amber…

-** En la sala -**

FABIAN: Nina , encontraste algo mas sobre la piedra?

NINA: Amber y yo estuvimos buscando, y no hemos encontrado nada.

PATRICIA: Chicos, están secretándose?

AMBER: Patricia no te hemos puesto al tanto aun, parece que SIBUNA volvió!

PATRICIA: Sibuna! Y cual es el misterio esta vez?

NINA: Una piedra…

AMBER: Si una que tiene que ver con el elixir.

- **En la noche Nina, entra en su habitación y se encuentra con Amber-**

AMBER: *en voz baja* Escuche a Victor hablando por teléfono con alguien, decía sobre un elegido y que en un mes se cumpliría la fecha de no se que …

NINA: Crees que sea sobre ya sabes?

*Hermione escucha la conversación y finje estar dormida*

AMBER: Si por eso esta noche, bueno ahora *en voz baja* Sibuna se reunirá en el cuarto secreto

NINA: Esta bien…

*Nina y Amber salen del cuarto sin hacer ruido*

HERMIONE: Ellas saben algo sobre la piedra , ire a averiguar..

*Hermione las sigue*

-** Los sibunas se reúnen en el cuarto-**

AMBER: Hola estamos en la primera reunión oficial de Sibuna, donde le damos la bienvenida a nuestra querida Nina, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que ella sea la líder .

NINA: No chicos creo que el mas indicado es Eddie o Fabian.

FABIAN: Creo que tanto Eddie como yo sabemos que la mas indicada eres tu.

EDDIE: Es cierto…

ALPHIE: Yo sere el líder.

NINA: No , yo sere la líder *dijo riendo*

JOY: Bueno continúen…

PATRICIA: Bueno lo importante es que hasta ahora tenemos 2 pistas, un elegido y un mes .

NINA: Exacto, tenemos este libro con unas notas, parece que solo las personas de corazón puro pueden obtenerlo bueno eso puedo entender.

FABIAN: La otra pista es que encontré unas palabras en el relicario de Nina, y tiene un significado pero su escritura es muy antigua por lo que es muy difícil saber que dice.

NINA: Ahora nos dividiremos en grupo para comenzar a investigar ..

*Hermione llega al cuarto y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie ahí, ya que los sibunas tienen una entrada secreta*

NINA: Patricia , Eddie investigaran a Victor , tratando de ser cautelosa y vigilando cuales son sus movimientos. Alphie y Joy buscaran en la biblioteca mas información.

FABIAN: Nina y yo decifraremos esta escritura…

*De pronto un temblor comienza*

NINA: Que sucede! Salgan chicos vamos

*Comienzan a salir rápidamente, a lo que encuentran a Hermione esperándolos afuera, sin embargo la ignoran debido al terremoto, de pronto una luz cae sobre la habitación secreta y de ella una voz emerge*

VOZ: Nina Martin, debes buscar la llave de la cascada, y encontrar la piedra, de lo contrario el caos caera sobre cada uno de tus amigos.

*La voz desaparece , acaba el temblor y vuelve la oscuridad*

HERMIONE: Que fue todo eso?

*de pronto una voz comienza a gritar*

VICTOR: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter y toda el grupete , baje ahora mismo , de lo contrario mañana los hare lavar los baños con la lengua.

NINA: Vamos bajemos ya ya …

*bajan lo mas rápido*

FABIAN: Nos vemos Nina..

VICTOR : Nina Martin , tu presencia vuelve rebelde a tus compañeros *se da cuenta de la presencia de Hermione* Señorita Granger, que hacia arriba también?

*Nina recién capta la presencia de Hermione*

HERMIONE: Yo solo , bueno eh yo estaba , es que yo…

NINA: Ella subio porque hicimos un compartir para los nuevos…

VICTOR: Y donde están los demás nuevos entonces?

AMBER: Es que el temblor los asusto y salieron corriendo.

VICTOR: Por esta vez están a salvo pero la próxima vez Señorita Martin , tu y tus amiguitos iran a castigo *se retira*

NINA: Eso estuvo cerca *dice aliviada*

HERMIONE: Gracias les debo una.

NINA: Que hacias ahí , Hermione?

HERMIONE: Lo siento es que yo solo quería saber y …

NINA: Ni modo lo escuchaste todo , eres parte de Sibuna ahora…

AMBER: Ven Her , te explicaremos *se adentran en su cuarto mientras le explica*

-**Al dia siguiente -**

LUNA: El temblor de ayer fue un gran escandalo.

HARRY: Si , pero mas escandaloso fueron los gritos que Victor.

RON: Es cierto , pero viste los alumnos bajaron asustados , desde cuando Hermione tiene tantos amigos?

LUNA: Desde cuando se junta con tu amiguita? *dirigiéndose a Ron*

RON: No tengo idea..

*Entra Hermione , junto con Nina a clases*

HERMIONE: Lo siento Harry , te sentaras con Luna, Nina y yo queremos conversar algo.

HARRY: Vaya…

RON: Mujeres , ya comienzan a hacer grupitos.

FABIAN: Hola Her, hola Nina.. necesito decirte algo…

NINA: Pero me sentare con Hermione…

FABIAN: Es urgente…

MARA: Tanto como para no sentarte conmigo *grita*

HARRY: Sientate conmigo Hermione..

HERMIONE: Me sentare con Nina…

AMBER : Yo con Roni

ALPHIE: No entiendo nada, que Hermione se siente con Jerome, ellos son novios no?

JOY: Callate Alphie!

*Entra Daphne y se da cuenta de ruido que hacen los alumnos*

DAPHNE: Por que hay tanto escandalo?

MARA: Porque todos quieren sentarse con Nina maestra y eso no esta bien, propongo que usted nos diga los asientos.

DAPHNE: Tienes Razon Mara, yo pondré los asientos …


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar el fic, porque tuve unos contratiempos, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, no sin antes decirles que los personajes no son mios** …

**CHAPTER 6: TRIANGULO AMORORO**

DAPHNE: Bueno, como hay ese problema con este grupo yo misma elegiré los asientos y si tienen algún problema lo comentaran con Victor, solo con la autorización de el podrán cambiarse de lugar.

ALPHIE: Ya estuvo que nos quedaremos en estos asientos hasta el fin.

JEROME: si jaja decirle a Victor es casi como pedirle a una pera convertirse en manzana jajajaja

HERMIONE: Silencio los dos

DAPHNE: Gracias señorita Granger . Bueno vamos a ver : Fabian siéntense usted con la señorita Nina, ustedes siempre han hecho un gran equipo espero que continúen asi el año.

Señorita Granger, usted se sentara con la señorita Amber, Potter y Chang se sentaran juntos, Weasley y Mara, Luna y Joy, Patricia y Eddie, Jerome se sentara con la señorita Abbot. Y Alphie con Anton.

MARA : -_Nina se salio con la suya y se sento con mi Fabian, perra- _ Maestra creo que Fabian debe sentarse conmigo.

DAPHNE: Mara yo dije que no negativas. Continuando ya recibi los temas para el proyecto, hay muchos interesantes, tengo un especial interés en el tema de Nina y Fabian…

NINA: Señorita quería ver si nos podría recomendar algunas paginas webs para buscar mas información

FABIAN: Que haces Nina?

NINA: *en voz baja* Fabian ella debe tener mucha información sígueme la corriente.

DAPHNE: Si al finalizar la clase se acercan a mi, los demás pueden hacerlo también…

- **En la sala -**

HARRY: Cho, porque viniste hasta aquí?

CHO: -_Queria estar a tu lado- _ supe que vendrían aquí y quise acompañarlos, tu porque viniste?

HARRY: Porque decidimos ver como los muggles actúan y su vida habitual.

CHO: Entiendo.

HARRY: Nuestro trabajo será sobre la magia?

CHO: Si , aquí los magos sacan conejos de su sombrero, yo quiero hablar de la magia muggle.

HARRY: Bueno esta bien, por mi no hay problema.

CHO: Oye Harry, me he dado cuenta de que últimamente estas con Nina siempre es que ella te gusta?

HARRY: Nina es una buena amiga, simpatizamos muy bien.

CHO: Pero a eso no me referia…

HARRY: entonces?

CHO: Harry hace tiempo que yo quería decirte algo importante *se acerca a el*

HARRY: Dime puedes decirme lo que sea.

CHO: Estoy enamorada de ti Harry, y si vine aquí fue porque te seguí.

HARRY: Cho, yo solo quiero decirte que …

*Es interrumpido por un beso de CHO*

CHO: No digas mas , solo quería decírtelo es todo

*Lo vuelve a besar*

*Hermione y Nina entran en la habitación y ven el espectáculo*

HERMIONE: *Grita* Harry!

NINA: Cof cof , este disculpen, en realidad no sabíamos que estaban ocupados.

HARRY: *Mira a Nina* Nina no es lo que piensas, nosotros solo…

HERMIONE: Es obvio Nina que aquí no podemos estar… *Sale corriendo de la habitación, junto con Nina que no sabe lo que sucede*

CHO: Que paso?

HARRY: Es que tu no no entiendes… *sale detrás de Hermione y Nina*

- **Nina y Hermione están en su cuarto, Nina se percata de la tristeza de Hermione-**

NINA: Hermione! Que sucede?

HERMIONE: Nada Nina

NINA: Es por Harry verdad? El no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes, puedo entenderte.

HERMIONE: Lo se Nina

*Harry toca la puerta de su habitación*

HERMIONE: Harry que haces aquí?

HARRY: Vine a hablar con Nina…

HERMIONE: Si saldré un momento ire a buscar a Luna. *Sale pero en verdad se queda atrás de la puerta a escuchar lo que dicen*

HARRY: Nina lo que viste, fue…

NINA: Viniste a explicarme eso?

HARRY: Nina , escúchame, no me gusta Cho , me gustas tu * se acerca a ella y la besa*

NINA: Harry yo, es que no no puede ser _–Hermione es mi amiga ella no puede saber esto, no puedo hacerle esto- _

HARRY: Por que no puede ser? Por que estas enamorada del tal Fabian?

NINA: Harry, no puedo decírtelo, es solo que tu no…

*Harry vuelve a besar a Nina, pero esta vez es un beso fuerte y efusivo*

* Del otro lado de la puerta se encuentra Hermione escuchando todo, Amber y Ron se da cuenta de que esta espiando *

AMBER: Hermione! *En voz baja* Que haces?

RON: Espiando? No te conocía esas mañas

HERMIONE: Shhhhhhhhhhh callense

AMBER: Abrire *Abre la puerta y ven la escena de Harry y Nina besándose*

AMBER: Nina!

HERMIONE: *mira hacia abajo, le produce una profunda tristeza, un dolor indescriptible haber presenciado la escena* Harry! *grita* debes ir a tu cuarto ya! *mira a Ron* Tu también Ron no me hagan sacar la varita!

HARRY: *mira a Hermione con cara de asustado y a la vez pidiéndole con la mirada que no se olvide de que esta prohibido decir que son magos*

HERMIONE: No me importa, váyanse los dos!

RON: Vamonos Harry, me da miedo cuando se pone asi!

*Harry y Ron salen de la habitación*

NINA: Hermione yo quiero decirte…

HERMIONE: No importa Nina *Sale de la habitación*

AMBER: Nina, no pensé que tuvieras algo con Harry..

NINA: Amber bajare ya es hora de la cena… *La ignora*

-**En el comedor-**

PATRICIA: Nina, no te ves tan feliz de haber regresado.

NINA: Patricia no es por eso que estoy asi.

FABIAN: Entonces por que? *la mira y sonrie*

NINA: *baja la mirada* Eso no importa

*Entra Ron y Amber al comedor*

RON: Que vamos a cenar?

LUNA: Trudy nos hiso una deliciosa cena.

RON: Ya quiero probarla, tu no Harry?

HARRY: Si!

AMBER: Aunque Harry ya se comio otras cosas *Dice pícaramente*

NINA: *La mira con reclamo* Amber!

RON: Claro con el tremendo beso que tuvo con Nina quien tendría hambre!

FABIAN: _-Beso? Cual beso? El beso a Nina? –_

PATRICIA: Esto si es un noticion!

EDDIE: *En voz baja* No creo que Nina este sintiéndose bien…

FABIAN: *Mira a Nina* Beso? Nina ustedes ya son novios *apreta los puños*

AMBER: Fabian, lo que Roni quiso decir es…

FABIAN: Quiero que me lo diga ella Amber!

NINA: Fabian, yo no tengo novio, lo que paso fue que el me tomo por sorpresa, yo…*Interrumpida por Fabian*

FABIAN: *Se dirige a Harry y le proporciona un puñete* Como te atreves? A aprovecharte de las mujeres?

HARRY: Yo no me aproveche, no soy como tu, tu pretendes que ella este contigo cuando tienes novia! *lo empuja*

MARA: Fabian ya basta! Me estas avergonzando, porque peleas por ella?

JOY: Basta porfavor! No ven que Mara esta mal?

FABIAN: Shhh silencio Joy! Nina es una mujer especial no permitiré que te aproveches de su soledad! *lo empuja*

*Fabian y Harry comienzan a golpearse, a lo que Nina, intenta separarlos, en ese intento uno de ellos la lastima y ella cae al suelo*

PATRICIA: Nina!

EDDIE: Vamos chicos porfavor!

ALPHIE: Victor vendrá si siguen armando tanto alboroto!

AMBER: Dijiste algo inteligente! *mira a Alphie*

*Hermione se levanta de su asiento, habia observado todo desde ahí*

HERMIONE: BASTA!

*Todos se quedan en silencio mirándola*

HERMIONE: Brutos, como pueden armar tanto escandalo, golpear a Nina por sus incompetencias *llora y al mismo tiempo junto con Patricia levantan a Nina del suelo* Vamonos Patricia!

*Hermione sale con Nina y Patricia, atrás de ella las sigue Amber…*

- **En la habitación-**

NINA: Hermione yo veo a Harry como un amigo.

HERMIONE: Lo se *sonrie* Tu estas enamorada de Fabian verdad?

PATRICIA: Es cierto Hermione!

AMBER: Si Hermione, asi que no te preocupes, Nina no quita los novios a nadie.

HERMIONE: No me lo tienen que decir, mira no mas como la dejaron, hay que curarla.

NINA: Estos golpes no son nada comparado con lo que siento


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo con el crossover!**

**No sin antes decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**CHAPTER 7: UNIDOS POR UNA SOLA CAUSA.**

NINA: Me duele mucho ver la reacción de Fabian.

HERMIONE: Si y Harry también se puso como un barbaro.

NINA: Conoces a Harry desde hace mucho?

HERMIONE: Si hemos estudiado en How… En el colegio desde los 12.

AMBER: Ah y los castigas a el y a Roni con la vara…

HERMIONE: Vara? Cual vara?

AMBER: Eso le dijiste el otro dia cuando hablábamos…

PATRICIA: Me imagino que los perseguias con un palo de niños.

HERMIONE: Si si claro –_por poco me descubren-_

-**Al dia siguiente-**

FABIAN: Nina! Quiero hablar contigo…

NINA: Fabian , creo que no es tiem…

FABIAN: Nina , necesito que me perdones, hoy termine con Mara, se que debi hacerlo en cuanto llegaste, pero no se que me paso, me sentí celoso, no fue mi intención ocasionarte problemas o preocupaciones.

NINA: Fabian no te preocupes, todo esta bien por mi, y si terminaste con Mara es tu decisión. Bueno Sibuna se reúne hoy para ver lo del elixir …

FABIAN: Yo ya tengo la escritura de tu relicario.

NINA: Esperemos a la noche Fabian.

-** En la cena-**

NINA: *En voz baja* Hoy sibuna en la noche, después de las palabras de Victor.

EDDIE: Sibuna! Entiendo!

ALPHIE : En donde están : Amber , Harry y Fabian?

RON: Es cierto en donde están?

ALPHIE: Te preocupas mucho por ella no?

RON: Ella es divertida

LUNA: *Lo imita* Ella es divertida, divertida y sin cerebro!

NINA: Luna *se enoja* , Aunque lo dudes, Amber, tiene un gran corazón, y es muy inteligente.

LUNA: Lo siento , eres Nina verdad?

NINA: Si lo soy y porfavor te prohíbo hablar asi de Amber.

CHO: No Luna, no hagas caso, esa es tan Zorra como su amiga!

PATRICIA: Vuelvelo a decir *se para del asiento*

CHO: Que Nina y Amber son unas zorras!

EDDIE: Cotorra!

ALPHIE: Ahí va otra vez!

PATRICIA: Tu eres nueva *agarra un vaso con agua* no te atrevas a hablarle asi a Nina .

NINA: Dejala Patricia!

PATRICIA: No Nina , esta debe disculparse!

CHO: Todas ustedes, son unas zorras.

MARA: No me metas en un mismo saco, Cho!

CHO: Lo siento Mara, pero todas son una perras menos algunas que nos salvamos.

PATRICIA: *Se acerca a ella y le tira el vaso de limonada en la cara*

CHO: Estas loca!

NINA Y EDDIE: Ella suele hacer eso!

LUNA: Y ustedes no dicen nada? Esto es un abuso como le hacen eso a Cho?

PATRICIA: Quieres tu también?

HERMIONE: Ya chicos tranquilos! No es bueno pelearse, creo que Cho esta algo exasperada.

CHO: Tu que andas muy pegada a Harry también eres una zorra!

PATRICIA: Yo le doy!

*Entra Amber *

AMBER: Estuve buscando algo de lo que ya saben, que paso aquí?

NINA: Lo usual!

AMBER: Patricia!

PATRICIA: Lo hice para defenderlas!

ALPHIE: Donde estuviste Amber?

AMBER: Buscando libros!

ALPHIE: En serio? No lo creo!

*Entra Harry y Fabian al mismo tiempo, ambos traían unas rosas *

HARRY: *Le da las rosas a Nina* Espero que me perdones, Nina, no es mi intención molestarte!

NINA: Muu mu chas gracias Harry , no tenias que hacerlo…

FABIAN: Nina yo también quería pedirte disculpas *Le entrega las rosas a Nina* Aunque ya es la segunda vez pero quería darte algo!

NINA: Gracias Fabian!

JOY: Fabs y a Mara no le daras rosas?

FABIAN: *La ignora* Nina gracias por comprenderme! *le sonrie*

TRUDY: Ya chicos siéntense!

MARA: *Sarcasticamente* Veo que a Nina le gusta ser muy decente!

HERMIONE: Tan decente como tu Mara!

- ** Despues de la cena en el cuarto secreto-**

NINA: Estamos aquí y es la primera vez de Hermione en Sibuna! Demosle la bienvenida!

EDDIE : Bienvenida Hermione!

NINA: Continuando con esto, tienes algo que decirnos o no Fabian?

FABIAN: Exacto, estuve investigando la escritura del relicario de Nina y encontré esto *Lo lee* Cabellos dorados del elegido.

JOY: Eso es todo?

HERMIONE: Cabellos dorados del elegido! Quien es el elegido?

*Todos miran a Nina*

PATRICIA: Es Nina eso es obvio!

ALPHIE: Exacto por otro lado, Amber y yo escuchamos a Victor decir que tenían que cuidar a la elegida de un peligro en esta casa de Anubis!

AMBER: Hablo con el creador de la piedra filosofal, eso escuchamos… siempre habla con el.

HERMIONE: Nicolas Flamel *Piensa* El es el creador. *Recuerda sus aventuras con Harry y Ron*

FABIAN: Exacto Hermione, nos has dado buena pista.

NINA: No estoy segura de ser la elegida esta vez.

PATRICIA: Es muy seguro, la elegida no cambia Nina.

EDDIE: Es cierto por eso mi deber es protegerte.

FABIAN: Vamos a protegerte todos.

AMBER: Como sabes lo de Nicolas Flamel , Hermione?

HERMIONE: Lo lei en unos libros.

NINA: Entonces nos ocuparemos de nuevo por encontrar mas sobre Nicolas flamel.

HERMIONE: Esta bien.

NINA: Mañana nos reuniremos otra vez..

FABIAN: Nina necesito ver algo contigo, Amber y Alphie sigan investigando.

JOY: Fabs , puedo hablar contigo?

FABIAN: Luego Joy.

JOY: Yo no estoy de acuerdo * grita* con que Hermione forme parte de Sibuna, y que Mara no este aquí con nosotros.

AMBER: Porque?

JOY: Mara era de mucha ayuda y la han reemplazado.

NINA: Joy si Mara no esta aquí es porque este asunto ya no le compete.

JOY: Es porque tu le quitaste a Fabian. *se enoja y se va*

FABIAN: Hermione no le hagas caso a Joy.

AMBER: Esta molesta por lo que paso con Jerome y tu.

PATRICIA: Chicas, no se olviden de que Joy es mi amiga.

ALPHIE: Controlala, su humor apesta!

PATRICIA: Callate Alphie!

- **Harry , Ron, Luna conversan en los pasillos-**

LUNA: No pensaba pelearme con unas chicas muggles, son fuertes

HARRY: Imposible usar hechizos, no hemos averiguado nada aun.

*Hermione los asusta*

HERMIONE: De que hablan?

RON: Que diablos *se asusta*

HERMIONE: Se asustaron? *rie*

RON: No claro que no…

HARRY: Hermione , hablábamos de que no hemos avanzado nada *dice preocupado*

HERMIONE: Se equivocan, ya averigue muchas cosas.

HARRY: Dinosla...

*Hermione les cuenta sobre Sibuna, la elegida y lo que pudo entender en la reunión*

RON: Eso es preciso, necesitamos investigarlos entonces.

HERMIONE: No Ron, si estoy allí es porque confían en mi, se molestaran si saben que les conte.

HARRY: Busca la manera de hacernos entrar a Sibuna!

HERMIONE: Lo hare no se preocupen…

- **En los jardines lejos de la casa-**

*Los chicos se reúnen para ponerse de acuerdo y volverse a dividir, pero de pronto un hombre enmascarado se presenta antes ellos*

ENMASCARADO: Todos ustedes estorban… *Saca una varita de su capa y lanza un hechizo a Nina*

FABIAN: Cuidado Nina! * La protege y con su cuerpo!

*Hermione reacciona y le apunta con la varita*

ENMASCARADO: Expelliarmus!

*Hermione queda desarmada, ella se asusta, y los demás quedan sorprendidos por tal ataque, en eso alguien ataca al enmascarado*

HARRY: Desmaius!

RON: *Apunta con la varita* Quien eres y que buscas?

LUNA: Dinos ahora mismo, Que es lo que buscas?

ENMASCARADO: No tenia idea de que estaban aquí , volveré Nina Martin. *Se esfuma*

RON: Es un mago!

LUNA: Claro que es un mago!

HARRY: Hermione! , Nina! Están bien?

HERMIONE: Si , no sabia que aquí también habia magos.

HARRY: Magos, esto es preocupante, mandare una carta al ministerio!

NINA: Son magos!

LUNA: No debería haber visto eso *se preocupa*

NINA: No se preocupen, hemos visto muchas cosas raras en estos tiempos!

FABIAN: Ya no es sorpresa verdad?

EDDIE: Nina, lo importante es saber que esta pasando, el venia a buscarte a ti, quiere matarte.

HARRY: Voy averiguar que hacen magos aquí.

NINA: Mas miembros de Sibuna?

FABIAN: Creo que si .

ALPHIE: Pero la rivalidad de Harry y Fabian.

FABIAN: La dejare de lado, *afirma con veracidad* Es mas importante proteger a Nina ahora.

HARRY: Es cierto.

JOY: _-Tengo que contárselo todo a Mara-_


	8. Nuevos sibunas , iniciacion

Hola aquí esta de nuevo el fic , como ven los personajes se están desenvolviendo y tratando de insertarse en una sola serie.

Y continuamos no si antes decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen…

**CHAPTER 8: NUEVOS SIBUNAS , INICIACION.**

HARRY: Hermione, el ministerio nos hara regresar, recibi carta hoy y quiere que volvamos.

RON: Pero los chicos están en peligro!

HERMIONE: Eso no puede ser, se que esta prohibido usar la magia en presencia de muggles pero nos vimos obligados, nos atacaron, intentaron matar a Nina.

LUNA: Hay alguna posibilidad de convencerlos? Aquí hay mucho peligro, las cosas están densas.

HERMIONE: Ire! Yo ire y tratare de convencerlos, mostrare pruebas, mientras tanto ustedes traten de que nadie se de cuenta.

LUNA: Voy contigo… Juntas somos mejores.

HERMIONE: Lo se *Se va de la casa junto con Luna*

HARRY: _- Chicas solo espero que tengan suerte- _

-** En la sala -**

FABIAN: Nina hay que estar alertas, lo que paso es grave.

NINA: Fabian yo sabia que algo malo pasaría, tuve una pesadilla ayer pero no le tome atención.

EDDIE: Si yo también lo sabia …

NINA: Nosotros no podemos estar en un mismo lugar.

PATRICIA: El osarian y la elegida están en un solo lugar, hay problemas si están separados o juntos, creo que juntos son mejor.

FABIAN: Es cierto el Osarian te ayudara mucho Nina.

AMBER: Sin mas que decirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr … SIBUNA?

TODOS: Sibuna!

- **Joy y Mara se encuentran en los pasillos-**

MARA: Que paso Joy, porque me trajiste hasta aquí?

JOY: Ayer en Sibuna paso algo…

*En eso Amber escucha algo y se esconde atrás en la pared*

MARA: Que paso?

JOY: Intentaron matar a Nina, y Fabian la protegió.

MARA: Eddie debería ser el Lider de Sibuna!

JOY: Muy pronto Nina tendrá tanto miedo que desaparecerá.

CHO: De que hablan chicas?

JOY: Tenemos que separar a Nina de Fabian, y a esa tal Hermione de Jerome.

CHO: Y de Harry.

MARA: Hagamos un juramento.

JOY: Nos uniremos contra el grupete ese.

MARA: Si ellos son Sibuna, nosotras seremos Anti-una.

CHO: De acuerdo.

- **En la cena-**

HARRY: Hermione y Luna han demorado.

NINA: Tuvieron problemas por nuestra culpa?

HARRY: No bonita , no te preocupes.

FABIAN: Nina, es mejor esperar a que regresen, hay que ser positivos.

*Hermione y Luna entran*

HERMIONE: Disculpen, fue un largo tramite.

LUNA: Le explicamos al ministro lo que sucedió y entendio.

RON: Que suerte.

AMBER: Tengo que comentarles algo, antes de que mas personas vengan .

PATRICIA : Que paso Amber?

*Entran Mara, Joy y Cho*

AMBER: Se los dire luego…

-** En el cuarto secreto-**

NINA: Bueno Amber tienes la palabra.

AMBER: Joy, Mara y Cho, dijeron que tramaran algo para destruir y se volverán un anti sibuna algo asi, además de que Joy nos espiara, les conto todo lo que ha pasado.

PATRICIA: Es en serio?

AMBER: Lo juro!

PATRICIA: No puedo creerlo, es es un atraidora…

AMBER: Creo que eso nos paso por no tener una ceremonia de iniciación como los demás.

NINA: Es cierto, a partir de ahora todos los presentes tendrán que hacer un sacrificio, como los antiguos miembros.

FABIAN: Les pedi que trajeran algo muy importante para ellos, y ahora les pido que todo será quemado, si se niegan a hacerlo estarán fuera de sibuna.

EDDIE: Estoy de acuerdo *muestra una foto* Esta foto me la regalo mi madre, antes de que me despidiera de ella, es muy importante para mi, juro lealtad a sibuna. *Quema la foto*

NINA: Bienvenido Eddie.

LUNA: Este collar me lo regalo mi papá, fue antes de que lo asesinaran *Derrama lagrimas* Juro lealtad a Sibuna. *Quema el collar*

TODOS: Bienvenida Luna.

RON: Esta envoltura de chocolate, es la que comi el dia en que Harry y yo nos conocimos. La guardo desde entonces *Quema la envoltura* Juro lealtad a Sibuna.

HERMIONE: No sabia que lo amabas, Ron. Es mi turno, Esta es mi primera foto con Harry y Ron, nos la tomamos antes de despedirnos del colegio el primer año. *Quema la foto* Juro lealtad a Sibuna.

HARRY: Esta es una de las plumas de Hedwig, mi primera lechuza que me acompaño durante mucho tiempo. Juro lealtad a Sibuna *Quema la pluma*

ALPHIE: Yo doy esta pulsera nos las compramos con Jerome cuando eramos niños, Bueno yo ya estoy en sibuna hace mucho igual juro por sibuna.

NINA: Ya estamos todos juramentados: A la cuenta de 3 ok? 1,2,3

TODOS : SIBUNA!

NINA: Continuando con la junta, necesito la copa de ank, creo que el elixir debían tomarlo de la copa, ahí debe haber alguna pista.

FABIAN: La traje para ti *se la da*

HARRY: _-Quiere lucirse-_

FABIAN: Tenemos que investigar.

HERMIONE: Como le diran a Joy que ya no esta en sibuna?

PATRICIA: Yo se lo dire…

- **En el desayuno-**

*Entra Joy y Cho al comedor*

FABIAN: *Las mira con decepcion*

NINA: *Las evita con la mirada*

EDDIE: *En voz baja* Traidora!

JOY: Perdon Eddie?

EDDIE: Dije traidora.

ALPHIE: Es cierto Joy, confiábamos en ti.

NINA: Basta muchachos!

EDDIE: Traidora.

JOY: Mira Eddie yo no quiero tener problemas contigo *grita* no porque tu padre sea el director voy a tener consideraciones.

PATRICIA: *Se levanta y coje un vaso con agua*

JOY: Patricia *se indigna*

PATRICIA: *Le lanza el vaso con agua * TRA- I-DO-RA!

FABIAN: Patricia *se sorprende*

PATRICIA: Estas oficialmente fuera de sibuna!

AMBER: Fuera traidora!

NINA: Basta porfavor!

HERMIONE: Sucia traidora.

LUNA: Huele a traición por aquí.

NINA: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Todos se quedan en silencio*

NINA: Fabian vámonos!

*Fabian la sigue, y se van abrazados*

HARRY: Ya el desayuno me sabe mal.

AMBER: Igual a mi, vámonos chicos.

MARA: Estas bien Joy.

JEROME: Joy eres una traicionera, no se que hiciste pero si todos lo dicen eso seras .


	9. Esposos y rivalidad

**Hola chicos disculpen la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo de subir hoy , pero aquí por fin esta el capitulo :P**

**No sin antes decirles que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen ;)**

**CHAPTER 9: ESPOSOS Y RIVALIDAD**

FABIAN: Si Patricia hiso lo que hiso es porque estaba enojada .

MARA: Enojada? Yo diría que es una loca, pero en fin dejando de lado eso, Fabian yo quería hablarte de algo.

FABIAN: De que?

MARA: Fabian te amo, porfavor regresa conmigo Nina no te conviene, es una pu…

*Amber interrumpe*

AMBER: Puuuuuuuuuunto final para ti Mara, *mira a Fabian* , Fabian , Nina te estaba buscando, vamos.

MARA: -_Esa Amber , la detesto, -_

_- _**En la sala -**

HARRY: Nina, es bueno que estudies conmigo, me enseñas mucho.

NINA: Pero Hermione es mas lista que yo, incluso esta mas adelantada, podrias pedirle a ella que te enseñe.

HARRY : Pero tu me gustas mas que ella.

*Hermione escucha lo dicho por Harry y decide salir de la sala, cuando se encuentra con Fabian a punto de ingresar a la sala, buscando a Nina , claro*

FABIAN: Hermione, que haces?

HERMIONE: Buscas a Nina?

FABIAN: Si, esta ahí?

HERMIONE: Junto con Harry –_No puedo odiarla, Nina es buena –_

FABIAN: Desde cuando amas a Harry?

HERMIONE: Te diste cuenta?

FABIAN: Desde cuando?

HERMIONE: Desde que me comenze a dar cuenta de su valentía, de su mirada.

FABIAN: Y a el le gusta estar cerca de Nina.

HERMIONE: Asi es …

*Son interrumpidos por Amber*

AMBER: Soy Amber la cupido, Fabian, Hermione, deberían unirse , finjan que son pareja, y le darán celos a Harry y Nina.

FABIAN: Claro que…

*Nina y Harry salen de la sala*

NINA: Fabian *Lo abraza*

HARRY: Hermione, Amber, hiban a entrar a la sala?

AMBER: Hermione y Fabian estaban conversando muy románticamente, cuando los interrumpieron.

NINA: -_Fabian? Pero Fabian me ama, eso no puede ser, espera ya entiendo son celos para Harry-_

HERMIONE: Yoooo.

NINA: Hacen buena pareja no crees Harry?

HARRY: *Un poco raro* Si eso creo…

FABIAN: Nina yo, este yo…

NINA: *Le guiña el ojo*

HERMIONE: jajajaja esto es incomodo.

HARRY: Hablamos Hermione?

HERMIONE: Si claro … Nos vemos Fabian…

FABIAN: Si!

NINA: Buen plan Amber.

FABIAN: Como lo supiste?

NINA: Simple la mirada de Hermione es de amor hacia Harry.

AMBER : Tengo una ideaaaaaaa… Ya vengo!

- **En los pasillos-**

HARRY: Amas a Fabian?

HERMIONE: No, yo no, es que el …

HARRY: Hermione, no no me gusta que andes con el.

HERMIONE: Tu andas con Nina no?

HARRY: Es distinto.

HERMIONE: Eso es tan egoísta, Harry lo siento me voy.

- **En la cena-**

TRUDY: Hoy hice una cena especial para todos.

JEROME: Uhmmm y que comeremos?

TRUDY: Chicos Amber dijo que los estudios los tienen estresados, por tanto decidi, que cada uno tendrá una tarea de responsabilidad en pareja.

NINA: De que se trata?

TRUDY: Cuidaran un Huevo será como su hijo, lo cuidaran por 3 semanas.

HARRY: Un huevo?

TRUDY: Exacto, sacaran un papel y esa será la pareja que conformaran los padres del huevo.

JEROME: Okey.

TRUDY: Los chicos escojeran la pareja. Tu primero Alphie.

ALPHIE: *Saca un papel* uhmmm haber … Me todo Luna.

LUNA : Yooooo! -_Esperaba que me tocara Ron-_

TRUDY : Bien…

HARRY: Hermione me tocaste tu…

TRUDY: Muy bien, sigamos contigo Jerome…

JEROME: Me toco Cho.

TRUDY: Sigamos con Fabian.

FABIAN: Nina parece que tu y yo seremos pareja.

NINA: Suerte jaja

RON: Me toco Amber.

*Asi sucesivamente sacaron los papeles y fueron quedando como padres*

PATRICIA: Eddie sere buena madre.

EDDIE: Cotorra.

PATRICIA: Cara de huevo

TRUDY: Bueno les entrego a su hijo, habrá premios, los mejores padres se llevaran este legendario anillo de bodas, dicen que da suerte en el amor, aparte será exonerado de los exámenes parciales, ES UNA NOTA ASI QUE CUIDEN A SUS HIJOS.

NINA: Como le pondremos a nuestro hijo?

FABIAN: Fabina?

NINA: Claro que no, se llamara ammmm Diane

FABIAN: Me gusta Diane.

PATRICIA: Nuestro hijo se llamara Prince.

EDDIE: Prince cotorro, Oye Nina, quieres que nuestro hijo y el tuyo estén comprometidos?

FABIAN: Esta sellado, se casaran en cuanto crescan.

NINA: jajajaja Fabian

FABIAN: Señora de Rutter…

NINA: Señora de Rutter j aja ja gracioso … Espera *grita* Señora Potter jajajajajajaja

HERMIONE: No molesten …

HARRY: Señor y señora Potter jajajaja es gracioso no suena mal, Nuestro hijo se llamara James.

HERMIONE: Jame es un bebe muy bonito jajaja

AMBER: Roni, nuestro hijo se llamara Roni II

RON: Yo quería que se llamara Shrek

AMBER: Que poco gusto tienes Roni… No lo escuches Roni II

TRUDY: A partir de ahora simularan estar casados.

VICTOR: Que es esto Trudy?

TRUDY: Les di una tarea de responsabilidad.

VICTOR: Esta bien pero menos ruido, ven a mi oficina Trudy.

TRUDY: Ya voy…

- **Joy y Mara hablan sobre las parejas-**

JOY: No es justo la elección, fue todo arreglado.

MARA: Es cierto…

CHO: De que hablan pequeñas?

JOY: Cho, tenemos que hacer algo para que se les rompa el huevo pronto …

CHO: Separemos a sibuna.

MARA: Si, Amber y Ron, Luna y Alphie, será fácil hacerlos pelear.

-** En la habitación de Luna-**

JOY: Hola Luna!

LUNA: Hola? Porque estas hablándome?

JOY: Solo pensaba en como aguantas a Amber, ella esta todo el tiempo encima de Ron, el te gusta no?

LUNA: Eso no te importa.

JOY: Bueno el me dejo esto para ti. *Le entrega una nota*

LUNA: *Lee la nota* Luna soy Ron, Amber me dijo que me querias lejos de ti, por eso ahora compartiré mas tiempo con ella, como puedes no ser valiente y decírmelo en la cara, pensé que eras mas madura.

JOY: Que dice?

LUNA: *grita* Amberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

JOY: Te digo algo?

LUNA: Ire a decirle en su cara lo que pienso de ella.

JOY: No Luna, ella y Ron cuidan a su huevo no? Si destruyes ese huevo, su cercanía acabara.

LUNA: Tienes razón.

JOY: Seamos amigas Luna.

LUNA: No dejare que Amber envenene a mi Ron con sus mentiras.

- **En la habitación de Nina-**

*****Cho desliza un papel en la puerta del cuarto de Nina*

NINA: Que es esto?

AMBER: A ver *mira una foto de ella rayada *

NINA: Calmate Amber ,

AMBER: Quien me hiso esto? Ah!1111

HERMIONE: Atrás dice algo *lee* Amber tu cara es mas orrenda que un pato estreñido. PDT: SOY LUNA MAS BONITA QUE TU CLARO.

AMBER: Luna!

NINA: No puede ser ella o si Hermione.

HERMIONE: Es su letra! Que extraño porque haría algo asi.

AMBER: Como que porque? Me tiene envidia es claro eso.

NINA: Calmate, Hermione averigua que pasa sin que nadie sepa porfavor.

AMBER: Si resulta que Luna hiso esto, la matare lo juro!

*Tocan la puerta*

FABIAN: Señora Rutter… puede salir usted?

NINA: Dime Fabian *riéndose y claramente agitada*

FABIAN: Que sucede?

NINA: Amber y sus temas.


	10. Luna cae en manos de Joy

Chicos demore mucho en subir este capitulo pórque me llevaron de viaje a la fuerza xD

Bueno sin mas que decir solo que los personajes no son mios , no me pertenecen bla bla …

Este episodio es corto pero ya mañana subiré otro mas largo disfrútenlo.

**CHAPTER 10: Luna cae en la trampa de Joy**

FABIAN: Nina tienes idea de lo que pasa?

NINA: No pero se siente un frio y una helada tremenda…

PATRICIA: *En voz baja* Parece como si Amber y Luna se odiaran…

AMBER: Nina, investigaste algo de la piedra?

NINA: Eso lo veremos esta noche en donde ya sabes…

LUNA: Iremos todos?

HERMIONE: Si Luna…

LUNA: No ire yo…

AMBER: Mejor si no vas *en voz baja*

LUNA: No tengo que compartir con ella la misma habitación… *enojada*

HERMIONE: Luna es mejor que hable… *en ese instante es interrumpida por Luna*

LUNA: Lo siento Hermione, me salgo de sibuna.

HERMIONE: Pero Luna…

NINA: Hermione habla con ella… *sonrie*

-**En la tarde**-

HERMIONE: Luna que te sucede?

LUNA: Hermione no lo puedo soportar, esa Amber es una pesada, creida.

HERMIONE: Luna porque te expresas asi? Amber es buena chica…

LUNA: Es mala, es una mala persona, me sorprende que la defiendas si me conoces mas que a ella.

HERMIONE: Entonces es verdad, tu fuiste la de la foto…

LUNA: No se de que me hablas pero la detesto.

HERMIONE: Me decepcionas Luna… bueno en ese caso solo espero que no digas nada sobre sibuna.

*Hermione sale decepcionada y deja a Luna al borde de las lagrimas, en eso entra Joy *

JOY: Luna, estas llorando?

LUNA: Joy déjame sola porfavor.

JOY: Luna deberías vengarte, Hermione te hiso a un lado, esta con Amber ahora.

LUNA: *triste* me dijo que estaba decepcionada

JOY: Esa es una excusa, vamos que dices yo se como podrias vengarte.

LUNA: Como?

JOY: Tu solo sígueme.

- **En la cena**-

LUNA: Joy, Mara, Cho, llegaron tan rápido…

JOY: Claro Luna, jajaja

*entran Harry y Ron*

HARRY: Tan temprano en el comedor?

RON: Si es cierto…

LUNA: Harry , que guapo estas hoy!

HARRY: Gracias?

*Ron mira la escena algo molesto y confundido, entran Amber , Nina y Hermione a la cena*

AMBER: No puedo creer lo que vimos jaja

HERMIONE: Fue tan gracio… *se queda muda al mirar como Luna besa a Harry*

AMBER: wow *sorprendida*

*Ron y todos los de la sala no salían de su asombro, Hermione no podía creerlo, su amiga del alma, en la que habia confiado, estaba con Harry*

*Entra Fabian de improviso*

FABIAN: Que pasa? *se da cuenta del suceso*

NINA: Wow

FABIAN: Wow

HARRY: Luna porque..? *Mira a Nina* *Asustado* Nina!

JOY: Que besote!

JEROME: Gran beso!

HERMIONE: *Mira con enojo a Luna* Lu Lu na

RON: Ha rry…

*Hermione sale de la sala corriendo y Nina tras ella…*

FABIAN: Tu quieres con todas no Harry?

HARRY: Nina! .. *Interrumpido por Fabian*

FABIAN: No la busques! Tu no entiendes que vas a lastimarla, te besas con una y con otra. Aclara lo que sientes y luego lucha por la mujer que quieres.

HARRY: Tu cállate *saca su varita* Septum..

RON: Expelliarmus..!

HARRY: Ron! *sorprendido*

RON: Tu mi mejor amigo, como pudiste!

HARRY: Ron no puedes hablarme asi.

RON: Luna yo pensé diferente de ti, me equivoque contigo. *Sale de la sala*

AMBER: Ron espera!

FABIAN: Idiota *mira a Harry y se va atrás de Ron*

HARRY: Luna porque? *enojado*

LUNA: Harry perdón yo! No pensé que todo esto pasaría, juraría que Ron no tenia interés en mi, no se que me paso perdóname *llorando*

HARRY: Adios Luna *se va*

JOY: Lo hiciste bien Luna!

MARA: jajajajajaja!

LUNA: Eres mala Joy! *llorando* no te das cuenta? Eres una maldita!

JOY: Te ayude mal agradecida!

LUNA: Tu no ayudas a nadie eres una basura de persona..

JOY: Que tienes…

LUNA: *le hace un hechizo y a Joy le sale un grano enorme en la nariz, Joy no se da cuenta por lo que ella sigue normal*

JOY: Adios Luna vete ¡

LUNA: *Enojada* Si me voy… por cierto Joy, que grano tan feo tienes en tu nariz… *se rie y sale*

MARA: Que? *mira a Joy* Eres un mounstro Joy!

JOY: Que dices , *saca su espejo y se mira en el* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que es esta asquerosidad!


	11. La decision de Victor

_**Chicos me demore mucho en subir el otro capítulo, y ahora estoy con mi hermana y juntas creamos este episodio. **_

_**Los personajes no son míos bla bla bla :3**_

_**Disfrútenlo *-***_

**CHAPTER 11: LA DECISION DE VICTOR **

LUNA: *Triste* Todo por culpa de Joy, no es posible que le haya hecho eso a Hermione. Ella es mi amiga y yo sabía de sus sentimientos.

PATRICIA: *enojada* Luna te pasaste, como te uniste a Joy y Mara, ellas solo quieren destruir a Sibuna. Encima tu amiga Cho, fue a meter cizaña en contra tuya, tuve que defenderte.

LUNA: Es que ellas me dijeron que Amber estuvo hablando mal de mí.

PATRICIA: Amber no habla mal de ti, mira ella es buena, en serio.

LUNA: Quisiera hablar con Hermione…

PATRICIA: No te lo recomiendo, mejor espera a que se calmen las cosas.

LUNA: Tienes razón…

**-En la habitación de Nina-**

HARRY: Nina! Ábreme la puerta, necesito explicarte por favor…

NINA: _-Esta loco o qué?- _No hay nadie!

HERMIONE: *Llorando* lo que debería hacer es buscarme a otra persona, y olvidarme de Harry.

NINA: Si eso es lo que debes hacer, no te preocupes Her, todo estará bien… *sonríe*

HARRY: *Gritando* Nina ábreme la puerta Nina! Por favor…

AMBER: Alguien que calle a ese chico por favor….

Nina y Hermione se miran mutuamente y en silencio –

AMBER: Nadie ira? Ok lo entiendo, ya voy ya voy, no se molesten en ir ustedes.

HARRY: NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

AMBER: *Abre la puerta* Que escandaloso! No sabes que puedo acusarte con Victor? No deberías estar aquí…

HARRY: Amber déjame hablar con Nina por favor.

AMBER: No no, Nina está atravesando por un momento súper raro e incómodo, además tiene unos granos horrorosos, es contagioso y si no quieres acabar como ellas debes irte.

HARRY: Pero…

AMBER: Vete Harry o no responderé…

HARRY: Esta bien, hablare con ella mañana.

**- Al día siguiente-**

**En el desayuno….**

JOY: Ayer fue un día genial... No Jerome?

JEROME: Lo siento Joy, me equivoque contigo.

*En eso entra Hermione, tenía los ojos algo llorosos*

HERMIONE: Buenos días *finge una sonrisa*

JEROME: Hermione, que bonita te ves hoy *le sonríe*

JOY: *en voz baja* Mentiroso

HERMIONE: Gracias Jerome…

NINA: Buenos días…

FABIAN: Buenos días Nina *se emociona* estas hermosa

NINA: Gracias Fabián… Ayer Amber nos hiso un tratamiento de piel.

AMBER: Si de hecho fue grandioso, estuvimos con Patricia, Nina y Hermione.

JOY: Buenos días Luna, que cara traes, uy no debes dormir más.

LUNA: Buenos días Joy, y esa gorra por qué? Acaso escondes algo?

MARA: Oye Joy es cierto, ocultas tu rostro?

JOY: No me ayudas Mara.

CHO: Vamos Joy dinos que pasa?

JOY: Nada…!

LUNA: Sácate la gorra Joy, se educada desayunaremos.

TRUDY: Es cierto Joy, sácate el gorro ahora!

JOY: *Esta bien*

JEROME: *Sorprendido* Señor grano!

FABIAN: Pero que cosa más ….

NINA: Por las mandíbulas de Anubis!

ALPHIE: Ese grano se lleva el óscar!

RONALD: Buenos días *mira el grano de Joy* Buenos días señor grano!

TRUDY: Joy que paso?

JOY: No sé , me salió desde ayer.

TRUDY: Tengo una receta… Ven Joy.

JOY: Esta bien…

AMBER: Y ese es el porqué de que no dejo los tratamientos de la piel.

NINA: A partir de ahora hare los tratamientos con Amber.

HERMIONE: Me apunto.

FABIAN: Tu estas hermosa así Nina..

HARRY: Buenos días a todos.

RON: *en voz baja* Traidor

HARRY: Perdón?

RON: No me siento con traidores.

HERMIONE: Basta chicos , eso fue ayer y ya paso, no me gusta verlos peleados.

NINA: Chicos en serio estamos desayunando…

HARRY: *mira a Nina* No peleare solo porque tú me lo pides y porque Ron es mi mejor amigo..

LUNA: -todo esto es mi culpa, aun cuando Joy fue la de la idea , yo me deje llevar por sus comentarios cizañosos-

TRUDY: Como les va con la tarea de sus huevos?

FABIAN: Muy bien, cuidamos mucho de que no se nos rompa.

ALPHIE: Luna se encarga de todo yo solo lo hago reir.

LUNA: De hecho no haces nada eres un mal padre.

Todos empiezan a reir por el comentario de Luna…

TRUDY: Hermione, Harry ustedes como van.

HERMIONE: Pues fíjese usted misma *mira al huevo de Hermione con una ropa y unos ojitos bonitos-

TRUDY: Genial, al parecer hacen un buen trabajo.

HARRY: Si! Hoy me toca tenerlo a mí.

JEROME: Pues el otro día estaba cuidando a mi hijo *sonríe* y mi querida esposa Cho lo rompió …

TRUDY: Ohh *apenada* bueno Jerome y Cho ya que son los primeros en romper el huevo, tendrán un castigo…

CHO: Cual será? *preocupada*

TRUDY: Tendrán que escribir un cuento…

CHO: Bueno *con flojera*

JEROME: No soy bueno escribiendo… no es justo.

TRUDY: Hermione , quieres ayudar a Jerome por favor?

HERMIONE: Claro , Harry se quedara con el huevo hoy así que si puedo.

JEROME: *pensando* -Bien tendré un tiempo con Hermione-

EDDIE: Yo hoy también me quedare con Prince ya que Fabián tendrá a Diane hoy y los sacaremos a pasear.

FABIAN: Si. *riendo*

PATRICIA: Y quizá se casen y tengan hijos .

NINA: Diane y Prince *emocionada*

PATRICIA: Me refería a Fabián y al cara de atún …

NINA: *Riendo* que gracioso jaja

TRUDY: Y Ustedes Amber y Ron?

RON: Amber es una buena madre, le hace tratamiento facial al huevo todo el tiempo..

AMBER: No quiero que le pase lo que a Joy.

*En eso entra Víctor*

VICTOR: Nina, ven a mi oficina por favor…

FABIAN: *En voz baja* Hiciste algo?

NINA: *En voz baja* No tengo idea, pero no te preocupes ya vuelvo…

**-En la oficina de Víctor-**

NINA: Que hacen ahí mis maletas?

VICTOR: Es hora de irte Nina…

NINA: Que? Pero por qué? *Nerviosa* Que está pasando?

VICTOR: Nina , tenemos que protegerte, vas a ser guiada a un lugar seguro.

NINA: Protegerme de qué?

VICTOR: No puedo decírtelo. *Mira hacia la puerta* Señores pueden llevársela!

*Entran 2 guardias y se llevan a Nina*

VICTOR: Discúlpame Sara, debí haberte protegido cuando era el tiempo, pero lo recompensare protegiendo a Nina…


	12. Chapter 12: Donde esta Nina?

**Hola chicos una vez mas trayéndoles el episodio de continuación..**

**Solo decirles que los personajes no son mios y eso que ya es usual.**

**CHAPTER 12: EN DONDE ESTA NINA?**

FABIAN: Me parece increíble que Victor castigue a Nina , ni siquiera sabemos porque…

HERMIONE: Es muy raro el que ella no haya llegado ya es muy tarde de hecho *preocupada* debio haber hecho algo muy malo para que la castiguen tanto tiempo.

AMBER: Bueno no se preocupen , después de clase la buscamos…

PATRICIA: Shhh bajen la voz o nos castigaran también …

DAPHNE: Bueno chicos , *se percata de la ausencia de Nina* alguien ha visto a Nina Martin?

FABIAN: Victor la castigo!

HERMIONE: No sabemos el porque..

DAPHNE: No se angustien chicos, seguro ya después vendrá , bueno como decía la historia de…

*Interrumpe Trudy*

TRUDY: Disculpa Daphne puedes salir un momento?

DAPHNE : Si claro que si…

*Daphne sale de la habitación para conversar con Trudy*

TRUDY: Daphne estos son los nuevos alumnos, la señorita Weasley hermana del Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy el joven es nuevo por aquí asi que no sabe mucho de la casa de Anubis.

DAPHNE: Y la señorita Martin, sabes donde esta?

TRUDY: Eso es algo de la OPE…

DAPHNE: Entiendo!

*Entra al salón de clases*

DAPHNE: Chicos estos son los nuevos alumnos, asi que espero que sean muy buenos amigos, adelante señorita Ginny y señor Draco…

GINNY: Donde nos sentamos?

DAPHNE: Bueno el señor…

*Interrumpe Hermione*

HERMIONE: Si no le molesta puedo sentarme con Fabian, para que ella se sienta mas comoda con Amber, Conosco a Ginny y creo que querra hacer amigos por su cuenta.

AMBER: Yo feliz que se siente conmigo …

GINNY: Bueno … *sonrie*

DAPHNE: Usted señor Draco siéntense al lado de la señorita Mara y que Ronald se siente con Jerome.

DRACO: Esta bien *serio*

DAPHNE: Bueno como les decía…

**-En la habitación de Amber-**

HERMIONE: Nina no ha llegado? Salimos de clase y aun no esta aquí, que esta pasando?

AMBER: Oye pero sus cosas no están aquí..

JEROME: Mujeres , es hora del amuerzo *riéndose*

HERMIONE: Ya bajamos…

*Hermione baja y se percata de que hay una nota en un rincón de la escalera*

AMBER: Que pasa?

HERMIONE: Crei ver… *misteriosa* nada *sonrie*

**-En el comedor-**

FABIAN: Chicas llegaron… donde esta Nina?

AMBER: *se sienta* No esta en la habitación

HERMIONE: *En voz baja* Ni sus cosas están ahí!

RONALD: Ginny que haces aquí? Te dije que todo estaba bien!

GINNY: Vine a ver como estaban las cosas, me envio Mc Gonagall

HARRY: *buscaba a Nina con su mirada*

GINNY: Que te pasa Harry?

HARRY: Nada , solo que pienso igual que Ron, No debiste venir , todo esta perfecto.

DRACO: Necesitaban ayuda no?

LUNA: Bueno yo creo que mas ayuda siempre es necesaria…

RONALD: *La mira con desprecio*

LUNA: Aunque pienso que lo que dicen los demás esta bien.

JOY: Jerome, hasta cuando vas a ignorarme?

JEROME: Disculpa? Que dijiste?

*Entra Patricia muy triste*

EDDIE: Que te sucede cotorra?

PATRICIA: Sucedió otra vez…

*Todos prestan atención a las palabras de Patricia*

EDDIE: A que te refieres?

PATRICIA: Se llevaron a Nina. Nina se fue!

FABIAN: *Sorprendido y preocupado* Que? Pero porque?

HERMIONE: Es cierto no están sus cosas en la habitación, solo las cosas e Gin…

PATRICIA: *Agarra la jarra de agua y mira a Ginny* Tu dime donde esta Nina?

GINNY: No se quien es esa tal Nina *con asombro* En serio no se…

PATRICIA: *Se acerca a Ginny* dime!

EDDIE: Cotorra ten cuidado, no hagas maldades * la mira con miedo*

HERMIONE: Patricia espera un momento.

FABIAN : *Se levanta e intenta quitarle la jarra*

PATRICIA: Fabian déjame o no respondo!

FABIAN: *Se vuelve a sentar* No dije nada , ni siquiera me movi.

MARA: Uyuyuy se armo la gorda!

PATRICIA: Callate Mara!

EDDIE: Cotorra…!

*Patricia le tira el agua helada de la jarra a Ginny*

GINNY: Que te pasa estas loca , enferma o que?

TODOS: Ella suele hacer eso!

LUNA: Patricia, te doy mi palabra que Ginny no sabe nada en serio …

PATRICIA: Entonces que alguien me diga donde esta Nina?

FABIAN: Yo lo averiguare! *Sale del comedor*

HERMIONE: Te acompaño *sale tras Fabian*

JOY: Que intensos solo por Nina!

HARRY: Shhh Callate Joy , esa boca mantenla cerrada.

AMBER: Si!

-**En la escalera-**

FABIAN: Victor!

HERMIONE: Shhhhhhhhh cállate, ya se que nos puede ayudar a encontrarla.

FABIAN : Que?

HERMIONE: *Le señala la nota en la escalera*

FABIAN: Una nota!

HERMIONE: *Se acerca y la saca del agujero*

FABIAN : *Lee la nota*

_El que encuentre esta nota entregársela a Fabian…_

_**Fabian me llevan y aun no se a donde, tengo miedo de las manos en las que voy a caer, Victor dice que es para protegerme, pero no se de que, siento una profunda tristeza, recién acabo de volver a verte y tras todos los problemas no he podido decirte algo que siento .**_

_**No me dejes sola , búscame por favor, Solo tuve tiempo para escribirte esto, asi que no me dejes sola,ayúdame a salir de donde me llevan, escuche a Victor hablar de la copa de Akn. Buscala , te dejo el relicario, encárgate , tu y el Osarian sabran encontrarlo.**_

_**Cuidate mucho y no me olvides.**_

_**PTD: Te amo Fabian**_

_**Nina Martin**_

HERMIONE: Eso explica todo…

FABIAN: *piensa* Tengo que encontrarla

HERMIONE: Que es eso de la copa de Ank

FABIAN: Larga historia de explicare después…

-**En la sala-**

RONALD: Amber el libro para nuestro proyecto esta aquí.

AMBER: Ron te has vuelto experto en modas.

RON: Gracias a tu compañía.

AMBER: *Sonrie* Bueno sigamos la principal regla de la moda es…

RON: Eres muy linda…

AMBER: Disculpa?

RON: *Se acerca y besa a Amber*

LUNA: *Caminaba junto a Ginny* Oye que mala Patricia para tirarte el agua he-la-da

GINNY: *Moviendo la cabeza en negación* No veo nada

RON: * Mira a Amber* Quiero decirte que… *Mira a Luna* Luna!

LUNA: *Sonrie y huye*

GINNY: Que feo hermano que feo..

AMBER: Creo que tienes que aclarar tus problemas con ella, he visto como la miras , no te preocupes por mi no hay problema *le sonrie * Ha por cierto Roni, eres un buen chico *se levanta y se va*

-**En la habitación de Luna-**

LUNA: Me siento tan triste *Golpeaba la pared* Ron me pago con la misma moneda *Golpeaba la pared de pronto encontró una puerta pequeña atrás del ropero* Que es esto? Mueve el ropero!

*Entra en la puerta* entra a un cuarto y en eso oye una voz –SI LOGRAS VENCER ESTE VENENO EN EL AIRE PODRAS ENTRAR- *Comienza a salir veneno , a lo que ella comienza a toser *

Ron, si pudiera decirte que comenzaramos de nuevo *se desmaya*


End file.
